I Dont Love
by TVD112
Summary: This story is ALL human, Its about a girl Elena who is in love with a player, Damon Salvatore, he thinks he loves her, but he says he doesnt. Does he? READ to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I haven't updated or even published in a long time. And I know that you guys were keeping up on my story "Making decisions and Making the Right Ones". But I decided to let that story go, I just couldn't get the feel of it. But this one I look forward to writing to! This story is ALL human! So enjoy and Ill also be starting ANOTHER new story. I don't know the name of it but I'll let you know! So look out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters however; I do consider the Plot Line as mine.**

**Mature Content: Don't get to hyper this will not have much smut, sorry****. It will be PG-13 type of smut. Mature Content due to language and Violence. **

* * *

I have to see this guy every single day, he's always there. I love him so much. And all he wants is to get in my pants. Damon Salvatore is incapable of a relationship. He's just a player. He's been with every girl in Mystic Falls except my best friends Bonnie, Caroline, my sister Katherine and me. He's hit on all of us. Though we said we would stay strong and not give in to those, gorgeous blue eyes perfectly toned skin, black hair, perfect lips, and a-. Stop it Elena! Don't think like that! I looked at my clock, 7:00. I don't want to go to school. I got up started to get ready for school. Or as I like to call it: Hell. I did my hair a little curly and put on white skinny jeans, sleeveless black collared shirt , and black converse. My make-up was simple, just some mascara, eye liner, a little blush and nude lipstick. I went downstairs and saw that I only had 10 minutes to get to school, so I grabbed a pop tart to eat. Jeremy was late and I didn't want detention just because he's too busy obsessing over Anna. Katherine is also late and I don't want detention because she forgot to do her homework and is doing it now.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Bye sweetie," They said from the kitchen.

* * *

I walked out the door and into my car, and then started making my way to school. I got there 5 minutes late. Oh well, when I got out of the car someone pushed me against the car door, he had blue eyes, was wearing a black V-Neck Black jeans and boots. Damon, he brought his face close to mine,

"Hey Elena," He said doing his signature smirk.

"Go away Damon," I said normally.

"You sure?" He said bringing his face closer to mine.

"Positive," I said doing an evil smirk.

He put his hands on my waist and brought his face a centimeter from mine, "How about now?"

I looked at his lips, _self control Elena!_ "Yup." I said popping the 'p'

He let go of me and as I was walking away he said, "That's not always going to be your answer Gilbert,"

"We'll see about that Salvatore!"

_That wouldn't always be my answer; I almost gave in right now. _

* * *

DPOV

_What the hell happened between me and Elena today? I never acted so seductive like that towards anyone, Elena Gilbert; it must be some weird shit going on in my mind. Cause I have no feelings for anyone. Is it so bad that I might? I mean Elena, she's not just hot, she is beautiful, and she has those perfect brown eyes, those- Stop it Damon! You have feelings for no one! _Damon was pulled out of his thought by his good friend Klaus,

"Hey mate," Klaus said,

"What do you want?"

"Damn, you're in a shitty mood. Member we said we were going to go to that party?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just frustrated,"

"Sexually?"

"No, the opposite. I'm afraid that I'm in love with Elena Gilbert,"

Klaus laughed at that, "Elena Gilbert!? You haven't even banged yet!"

"Shut up,"

Klaus laughed, "Sorry mate, but you need to get with her before you decide if you like her or not,"

"I already like her,"

"Aw, Damon is a lover boy,"

"Shut the fuck up, I just don't love people, ever, I'm the hot stud that everyone wants to have sex with,"

"That's not always going to be the case mate,"

The 3rd bell rang and I had to go to class, what class was it? Geography. Fuck. Elena is in this class. When I walked in 5 minutes late there was 1 seat left and of course it had to be by Elena. I sat down and didn't even look at her, I usually just looked at her and give her the smirk, but I couldn't do it now.

* * *

"Were going to learn about other countries dance type. Now for this project there's going to be partners, Uh, Bonnie and Caroline, you'll be partners, Matt and Katherine, you'll be partners, Damon and…"

Don't say Elena, don't say Elena,

"Elena, you and Damon will be partners," Mrs. Peirce said.

Shit. Elena rolled her eyes, and the teacher said we had to scoot our desks together, everyone scooted their desks together and we had a read something about geography and all I was focused on was Elena, the smile she did and when she laughed at some of the weird dances.

"What?" She said as I looked at her.

"Nothing,"

"Okay then,"

When geography was over I left the room immediately. I couldn't look at her again without wanting to rip her clothes off.

* * *

EPOV

Another day with Damon, why? Why don't I just kiss him? I should, I might…. Okay I will. The next time he hits on me I'm giving in, I want to just run to his house right now and kiss him, but it 3 am. I'm not getting any sleep what so ever. I fell asleep at 5 then woke up at 7, another day in hell. When I woke up, I had only slept two hours, ugh. I got up and straightened my hair, then I put on a plain black tank top with a black cardigan, then I put on black skinny jeans with 4 inch booties. I left the house without Jeremy and Katherine, because Katherine finally got a new car. Score. When I got out of my car, Damon wasn't there. He would always be there when I got out of my car. To flirt with me or try kissing me but no one was there.

"Hey Gilbert,"

And I was wrong.

I turned quickly, "What's up Damon,"

"That's it? What's up Damon? No, "Leave me alone" or "I hate you" or "I'm never going to be with you,?"

"Fine, leave me alo-"

"No don't say it now,"

I chuckled and he walked closer to me, as I tilted my head smiling.

"Why don't you just give in? You and your little posse have never even come close to kissing me, well except you,"

"Wha- when?"

"Yesterday," He said walking closer, "Come on Elena, I'm not an idiot, I know you wanted to kiss me,"

He started getting closer and I backed up into my car leaning against the window, he stopped walking and smirked,

"So it is true?"

"What is true?" I said.

The bell rang and I ran to class without looking back.

* * *

DPOV

"So did you figure it out mate?" Klaus said to me,

"Yep, I'm not in love with anyone," I said smiling.

"Good, cause you kinda had me worried,"

I laughed at that, "Worried? Please, you know Damon Salvatore doesn't love people,"

Klaus laughed, "Yes I know, but I have a problem too,"

"Oh I don't really care,"

"So I got with Forbes, and I think,"

"Don't care,"

"I think I love her,"

"What? You love Caroline Forbes?"

Klaus had a straight face and turned to smile, "No" He laughed,

"That's not fucking funny,"

Klaus laughed, "Sorry mate,"

Damon was sure he wasn't falling in love with anyone, especially Elena Gilbert.

* * *

EPOV

I went up to my locker to get my books, and the third bell rang, ugh, another day with Damon Salvatore. I walked to class and sat at my desk when I noticed the substitute teacher I knew we were getting one because Mrs. Peirce was pregnant with her husband Mikael. She said he was good looking but wow! He is the most gorgeous teacher ever. I sat at my desk and Damon was already at his. All the boys were rolling their eyes at the girls because all of us were swooning over the gorgeous teacher.

"Hey guys," He said leaning on the desk, "I'll be your substitute teacher for a few months because Mrs. Pierce is going to be on maternity leave," He stood up and walked over to the chalk board and wrote his name "Ezra Fitz, but call me Mr. Fitz," He said smiling, the teacher was insanely hot. Damon leaned over to me while Mr. Fitz wasn't looking and said, "Really? What is up with you girls?"

"Shh, he's hot and were drooling so leave us be," He shook his head and went back over to his desk as Mr. Fitz kept talking.

"So pair up, with your partners," Damon and I scooted our desks together as Amy Bradley raised her hand,

"Excuse me, Mr. Fitz; my partner isn't here today,"

"Okay just work with me then," Mr. Fitz said,

"Amy you can have my partner and Ill pair up with Mr. Fitz" Caroline said.

"No its okay, thank you," Amy said as she walked over to Mr. Fitz desk and on her way over there she purposely steps on Caroline foot. She and Caroline were enemies.

"Bitch," Caroline mumbled loud enough so the class could hear it except Amy and Mr. Fitz. We all laughed.

Damon and I opened the textbook and today we had to decide which dance of 1 culture that we wrote a report on,

"Okay so I say we do the slow dance one,"

Damon sighed, "Whatever,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm as cool as a cucumber,"

"Okay then,"

They studied it and took notes and all of the boring stuff the hot teacher said.

About 5 minutes before class was over Mr. Fitz had an announcement, "So there is 1 more part of the project that I have to tell you now, the dance you picked, you actually have to dance it," He said.

Oh. My. God. I have to slow dance with Damon?

"You'll practice it at home with your partner."

* * *

The bell rang and we all left class, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and I decided to walk to our lockers which were right next to each others, I leaned on mine,

"I have to slow dance with Damon Salvatore,"

"So? He's incredibly hot, your just dancing, I know we did the whole, were not going to fall for him, but that doesn't mean you can't do a school project with him."

Caroline was looking in her mirror fixing her make up and looking down at her clothes, she was wearing red skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt, with Black booties, a red clutch I bought her, and her make up was red lipstick and red blush. To top it off her hair was curly. Always the fashionista.

Kat was wearing, the white high waisted shorts I bought her with, a blue crop top and black rookie wedges. She only had on lip gloss cause she was already going to be late enough for school she couldnt do all of her make up. She only had a ponytail.

Bonnies Outfit was a high waisted skirt and a white crop top with black little heels. Her make-up was nude lipstick, black eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner.

"Yeah sis, it'll be all good." Katherine said,

"Don't worry, you have self control" Bonnie said.

"I know, but I mean being that close, who knows?"

"Well-"

Caroline was interrupted by Amy walking to us,

"I'm sick of you Caroline,"

"Aw thanks," Caroline said back to Amy,

Amy rolled her eyes, "Can't you just leave me alone?" Amy asked,

"Leave you alone? Okay um, last time I checked you're the one who came up to me"

"Just don't talk to me, or you'll regret it," Amy said.

"I don't talk to you. You talk to me and I respond, and I'll regret it? Seriously? What is your problem?"

Amy got in her face, Caroline stood there in hers not backing away, and everyone in the hall stared.

"Look Forbes, you only hate me because Matt chose me over you,"

"Look, Bradley, Matt dumped you, I hate you because you broke the Girl Code, because you're a stubborn, backstabbing, worthless, piece of crap, bitch."

Amy slapped her, then Caroline punched her in her face, the next thing we knew, they were fist fighting, Caroline was on top of her pulling her hair and slapping her, While Amy was trying to knock her off, Amy pulled her hair and Caroline got off and slapped Amy once again, Amy was on the floor with a bloody nose and a busted lip. She'll have a black eye tomorrow. Obviously Caroline defeated her, then the whole school was staring at Caroline and she happily bowed shameless. That's what I loved about Caroline, she had no shame. Amy's friends ran to her and Caroline, the girls and I walked to the girls bathroom and when we got in there Caroline had a huge grin plastered on her face, she was obviously happy she kicked Amy's ass. Almost all of the girls in school ran in, laughing and looked at Caroline.

"Did you see her?!" Caroline said smiling,

"Did you take boxing or something Caroline?" One of our friends said.

"I don't know how I did that. But it had to be done." Caroline said back and after talking about it we all walked out to get to class and as we all went our separate ways,

* * *

Damon turned up beside me,

"Your friend Forbes is quite the fighter,"

"Yea." I said trying to ignore him.

"My buddy Klaus also said she's great in bed,"

I froze. Wait. What did he just say?

"What?"

"She slept with Klaus, didn't she tell you?"

"No. She didn't."

"Well I guess I'm a better friend than her," Damon said as I leaned against the locker, completely shocked of what he just told me.

"Shut up,"

"Don't got to be so rude,"

"I'm sorry," I said.

His eyes widened, "You're sorry? Alright, apology accepted, so I have a way to fix this,"

I looked at him, was he actually trying to help? "What?"

"You sleep with me and you don't tell Caroline, so I can tell Klaus and he'll tell Caroline, then bam! You get back at her,"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, nope. "Shut up Damon," I said smacking his arm.

He chuckled,

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," I said tears threatening my eyes, I wasn't about to cry because she kept it from me, lately it seems as Caroline and I have been growing out of our friendship, like we've been growing apart, a single tear came down my eye as I tried to fight back the rest, the next thing I knew, Damon's arm's were wrapped around me, and I was crying on his shoulder in the empty hallway, I felt safe in his arms, like I was home.

"Let it out," He said.

He's actually here for me and not trying to get in my pants. After a few minutes I stopped crying and Damon pulled away from me, I looked down and he lifted my chin with his finger,

"You're alright," Damon said.

"Thank you Damon,"

And to top it off, he smirked. This made me smile.

"There's the smile," He said then walked me to class. He seemed to have changed, but he could just be doing this to get in my pants, so I'm keeping my guard up. Finally, after school was over, I went out into the, parking lot, looking for my car, and I saw that it wasn't there. I walked through the parking lot for about an hour to check if my car was here and it still wasn't, I stood, looking around me, and I realized, my car was stolen, about a few minutes later, I saw Damon leaving the school, because he just got out of detention, and I was still in the middle of the parking lot shocked at what just happened to me. Damon walked over to me, and I just stood there, not even acknowledging his presence then he started tapping me and I still stood there.

* * *

"Elena?"

I kept on staying still, "Elena!"

I finally turned to him, "What are you doing? Why are you out here in the middle of the parking lot at 4?"

"I- m-my car is um, st-stolen,"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"How? Where are your keys?"

"I don't know my keys are right…." She put her hands in her pocket, and saw that her keys weren't there, "here. Oh my god. I-I-I-I can't believe this."

"Okay I'll take you home and we'll figure this out."

"No I can't go home, my parents are out of town," Elena said.

"So?"

"So, I don't want to be home by myself after my car was stolen"

"Well where's Katherine and Jeremy?

"They went with them,"

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I don't want to go on some lame road trip"

"Then where are you going?"

"I don't know,"

"Get in my car,"

She did as he said and sat in the passenger seat of his car, trying to take this as calm as she could,

_Ok, my car just got stolen, it'll be okay. What the hell am I saying? No it won't great now Damon is going to take me somewhere, probably Bonnie's house, or Caroline's, but then I'd have to tell him that Caroline and Bonnie are going out together to plan my birthday party. I don't feel comfortable going to anyone else's house, so then where would we go? He'll probably just drop me off somewhere in the street. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his bourbon. How could I love such a careless dick? I have to find a boyfriend. A distraction, Any boy in school would be glad to be my boyfriend, so I'll just pick a cute guy, I sound really stuck up and full of myself, but I need __**some**__ type of distraction, from Damon, I wish he wasn't such a damn heartbreaker, he breaks heart after heart after heart, he'll probably never learn. Aaron from Geometry is cute, then there's Bonnie's brother, no he's off limits, but Aaron seems like a good guy, or Matt, but that would ruin our friendship. There's always, Tyler? No, also off limits. Can't date an ex boyfriend of my best friend. I guess, Aaron will do, he's had a crush on me for years, he even asked me out one time, but I said I couldn't because… some reason. He'll also be there for the school dance that's coming up, I wasn't going to go, but Caroline wasn't going to let that slide. _Elena got pulled out of her thoughts by Damon coming inside of the car,

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking Blondie's, or Bennett's?"

"No they are planning my birthday party, so they said I had to let them do it by themselves"

"Then you'll just come to my house,"

I widened my eyes, "Ok…"

"Is that okay?"

"I guess," _Of course it is. _

"Okay," he said and started to drive off, to the Boarding house. It started to sprinkle, a little bit, we'd be at the boarding house any minute now, I just looked out the window as Damon drove, about 4 minutes before we got there, the rain started to pick up, faster. We finally got there and I ran to the front door, not wanting to get soaked by the rain. After Damon unlocked the door we went inside, the place was huge.

* * *

"Wow, this place is…" I said trailing off,

"I know, well here is the living rooms"

Living _rooms_.

"Its nice," I said sitting stiffly on the couch, kind of uncomfortable,

"Make yourself comfortable Elena," He said noticing how stiff I was.

"So what do you do here?" I said re adjusting my position and he sat on the other couch.

"Well usually I just-"

He was cut off by a man with green eyes and light brown hair walking downstairs, I frowned, Who was this? I looked at Damon with a confused look.

"Elena. This is Stefan, my brother,"

Stefan walked over to me and smiled, as I stood and shook his hand. "Im Stefan," he said.

"I'm Elena, nice to meet you." I smiled and Stefan left the room as I sat back on the couch and looked at Damon frowning,

"I didn't know you had a brother,"

"No one does,"

"Why haven't I seen him before?"

Its was a secret and no one could know. That's what his uncle had left in the note 11 years ago when he died. Damon and Stefan's uncle was the only family they had. So now they only had each other. Damon and Stefan lived in the boarding for 11 years by themselves. He wasn't allowed to tell for a long list of reasons, but something made him want to tell her. He felt like he could tell her. No. He couldn't.

"Hes always been the loner, he usually just stays at home by himself" He lied.

"What about school" She asked.

"He's homeschooled,"

"Oh. Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing," She said smiling as if she had an idea.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing," she said getting up and walking in to the kitchen where Stefan was and Damon just shrugged.

"Hey Stefan," She said as she opened the fridge and grabbed a water and dhe realized he was cooking,

"Hey"

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti" He said emotionless.

She frowned, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Im fine."

"You sure?" she stood next to him looking in the pot.

"Yes" He said smiling at her,

I smiled, "Good"

"So if you don't mind me asking…. Why don't you leave this house?"

"I don't mind, and I never leave this house because I don't like the outside, it's kind of like a fear, some disorder I have, of constantly worrying about what people think of me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

Stefan smiled at her kindness, "Don't worry about it Elena,"

Elena smiled and kept talking to Stefan while Damon was in the Living room wondering about what they were doing. He walked in the kitchen to find them talking and Stefan cooking,

"What are you kids doing?"

Elena turned around "Nothing just talking,"

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it," Elena said giggling and walking out of the kitchen, with Damon following her,

"So are you staying here tonight?" He said.

"I guess," she said as she approached the living room,

Damon sat on the couch and pulled her hand to sit on his lap once she was on his lap he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Damon!"

"Yes?"

She got off of him, although she wanted to stay there. She stuck her tongue out at him then sat at the couch and Stefan brought them all spaghetti. The three sat at the couch eating spaghetti and watching TV in the dark while listening to the rain storm. There was thunder and Elena was scared, she flinched.

"Scared?" Damon asked her,

"Yes actually"

"Why?"

"Because one time my aunt Joanna was driving in the rainstorm and she crashed her car and died,"

Damon felt bad so he put his arm around her trying to comfort her. She leaned her head on his chest and covered her eyes with a blanket. She was embarrassed, who was scared of thunder storms? She stayed there for a few minutes before pulling away and looking back at the TV. She turned her head at Damon but she was looking down, and she tucked a piece of her brown locks behind her hair.

"Thank you," She said in a low voice then looked up at him,

He just smiled and nodded.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Wherever you want."

"Okay Ill just sleeps down here on the couch,"

"If that's what you want, but there are 27 rooms in this house, 26 available"

"Why 26?"

"Because you can't go in Stefan's room."

"So shouldn't it be 25 rooms available?"

"Well you can come in my room," He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Down here is fine"

"Alright," He said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep,"

Stefan had already gone up stairs.

"Oh okay," she said getting up and grabbing her backpack and pulling out some clothes. She walked to the bathroom and changed into black and blue short shorts and a black camisole. She put her hair into a ponytail and went into the living room to see Damon standing there,

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Elena asked.

"Well I can't go to bed without saying goodnight can I?"

Elena chuckled as he walked to her, "Well goodnight Damon,"

"No good night kiss?"

She decided to take him up on his offer which she bet he wasn't expecting, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his for 2 seconds then pulled away to see his face shocked.

"Goodnight," She said and lied down on the couch,

"Night," He said then walked up stairs,

Elena couldn't sleep

Damon couldn't sleep

All they thought about was that kiss.

Did he love her? That was the question that kept him up all night.

* * *

**Woo! Long chapter huh?! My chapters used to be 1000 words long. So I decided to upgrade. Anyways I decided that I'm going to be on a schedule! Ill be updating every 3 days! Or sooner, but I won't update any longer than 3 days! Also check out my Polyvore! It has the outfits of what they all wore everything I described! Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE because I do and will update every 3 days! Also check out my Twitter!**

**Polyvore: DelenaSparkles**

**Twitter: DelenaSparkles**

**And if ANYONE wants to help out with the story I will take suggestions in the reviews! So I hope you enjoy this story! Ill update in 3 days! 3 days! *slow motion voice* 3 days! I Love you all and thank you for reading this story!**


	2. Road Trip

**I hope everyone LOVED last chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I am SO excited to continue with the story! And I'm going to be starting a NEW Fanfic and its going to be a KC fanfiction! YAY! For this one there will be SC (Stefan and Caroline) & KC (Klaus and Caroline) I love them both. Don't judge me! I'm more KC though. Ok anyways, just keep a look out for that story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, However, I do consider the plotline as mine.**

**Mature Content: Due to Violence**

EPOV

I woke up to hear rain and thunder storming outside. _What time is it? __**6:30. **__Ugh. _I got up from the couch and looked out the window. I always loved rainstorms. Except the thunder of course. I went into the kitchen and started making pancakes quietly so I didn't wake up Damon or Stefan. I played on my phone while waiting for my pancake to be done then a voice startled me, Stefan.

"Hey" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said checking on the pancake then going back to my phone leaning against the counter.

"Making pancakes?"

"Yeah,"

"You okay?"

"I guess. Is Damon awake?"

"I don't know. Probably not. He's most likely standing outside of this room listening to this conversation" He chuckled as Damon walked in.

"You caught me brother,"

Stefan and I chuckled. I tried not to look at Damon, he had no shirt on, god. I flipped my pancake onto the plate and sat on the couch eating it.

"Morning." Damon said as sat on the couch next to me.

"Morning," I said.

"Do I get a morning kiss?"

"Nope."

"Well I got a goodnight kiss, so why not a morning? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair" I said smirking. "But how can I say no to that adorable face" I said kissing his cheek.

"That's it?"

"That's it." I confirmed.

"Well…. Im gonna… go make a phone call," Stefan said going upstairs and dialing Caroline's number.

He laughed. "Fine. So when do your parents come back?"

"In 2 weeks."

"Oh okay, when are Blondie and Bennett letting you go to their house?"

"I don't know, in a few days."

"Alright. You'll just have to stay here I guess," He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I guess so," I said laying down on the other couch and falling asleep.

* * *

I walked into Damon room and I saw that he wasn't in there. Then I heard the shower running. _Why not peek?_ I slowly and quietly peeked my head into the bathroom. He was facing the other way washing his gorgeous black hair.

"You need something?" He said turning around smirking at me.

"Just a little company." I said walking over to the shower, I stripped my clothes off and joined him.

His face shocked.

I smirked and kissed him while he ran his hands up and down my body. I looked up at him and he kissed my lips.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

* * *

I gasped opening my eyes and I found myself lying down on the couch.

Sweating,

Breathing fast.

"Oh My God."

"What's wrong? Have a nightmare?"

I didn't respond.

"Elena?"

I turned to him quickly.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" He repeated

"No,"

"That's not what it looks like" He said gesturing to me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"1 hour,"

I looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. "Can we go somewhere? I'm bored."

"It's raining,"

"So? It's not that bad. It's more like drizzling,"

"Alright, what are you going to wear?"

I walked over to her to her backpack and pulled out some clothes, I had a white long sleeved shirt, with a jean jacket and a contrast hood and sleeves, Skinny midwash denim jeans, a black coco hat, sky top leather sneakers, and her makeup. She put her clothes on and her shoes put mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on. She walked out of the bathroom,

"I'm ready"

"Alright let's go" He said walking out of his room and down the stairs with a White V-Neck, Black pants, black shoes, and a black leather jacket.

I walked towards the door as he walked behind me and we looked and saw that it wasn't pouring rain, it was light rain. I put my hoodie on and Damon and I walked towards the car, we got in and I took my hoodie off

"Where to?"

I shrugged.

"Alright how about we drive to….no where?" He said.

I looked at him, "No where?"

"Let's just drive, everywhere,"

I giggled, "Okay, sounds fun." I said.

He smiled and started to drive; I couldn't help but steal quick glances at him.

I looked out the window and said, "So where exactly _are _we going?"

"It's a secret"

"What?! No I wanna know!" She said. She gave him the puppy face, "Please"

"Nope"

"Fine," she said.

DPOV

She has the cutest pout face, and I notice her quickly glance at me.

It started to rain heavily again. I looked over at Elena and saw her sleeping, god she was beautiful.

My phone rang and I quickly hit ignore, it was Klaus. I drove for another 30 minutes until Elena woke up.

"Morning sunshine," I said

"Morning," Suddenly her eyes went wide as we passed a sign, "Damon! What the hell!?"

"What?" I said smirking

"Were not in Mystic Falls anymore!?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we going!?"

"Denver,"

* * *

Stefan knocked on the door of Caroline Forbes house,

"Caroline!" He knocked 3 more times.

She opened the door. "Hey Stefan," she said smiling.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"No! I mean…. Yeah sure just go in the living room."

He smiled, "Thanks." He said as he walked in. He sat on the couch.

"Ill be right back," She said walking to her room.

"Hello love, "Klaus said smirking.

"You have to leave," she said whispering,

"Why?"

"Someone's here."

"Let me guess… Stefan?"

She walked over to him and layed down on him, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her nose, "its okay,"

She pecked his lips, and got off of him, changing into her black dress and throwing on her black pumps.

He stood and put on his clothes, gave her one last kiss and snuck out the window. She smiled and quickly did her make up as her hair was already curled perfectly. She walked out of her room and Stefan's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "Wow Caroline you look… amazing."

"Thanks,"

"Ready?"

"Yep."

He took my hand and walked me out of my house and led me to his red car.

"I got in the passenger seat and he got in his seat and he drove,

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

* * *

"What time is it" I said.

"Its 10pm." Damon said as we drove.

"How long have we been driving?"

" 8 hours"

I frowned, This storm wouldn't go away would it?

"Damon I don't have any clothes,"

"We'll buy you some."

He was so sweet.

"Alright, can we stop somewhere? I'm starving."

"Okay lets just go to all the diners here," He said gesturing to the desert that had nothing in it.

"Smart ass." I muttered.

"We'll stop at a place in 30 minutes where there's actually a mc Donald's around."

"Fine,"

30 minutes past and we were in some huge city,

"Where are we?"

"No idea," he said pulling into a Mc Donald's.

We got out of the car and went inside,

"What can I help you with today?"

"Ill take a number 1 with a coke and a number 2 with a coke," He said. She grinned at how he knew what she wanted.

A few minutes later, there food was called, "Number 80!"

Damon stood and grabbed the food. They ate and walked back in the car and Damon drove.

_This was going to be a long ride._

**I know I know shorter chaapter but I cant keep up 3 days. So Im off schedchule! So how do you like it so far!? And what do you think about the whole KC SC thing I just started? Carolines kind of a slut I know. Sowwy. Ill update as fast as I can! Thanks for reading. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV! Look at Polyvore to see outfits!**

**Twitter: DlenaSparkles**

**Polyvore: DelenaSparkles.**


	3. If I Can

**A/N Hey guys! Haven't updated in a long time. Sorry, but I'd like to get more reviews follows and favorites! Help me out with that please by sharing this on Twitter, or Facebook, Tumblr, Kik ANYTHING! And I'd like to add in that school is on Christmas break for 2 weeks! So that's why Elena's parents went on a road trip. Sorry for the wait but here it goes, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or its characters however I –do- consider the plotline mine. ****  
**

**Mature Content due to any violence I come up with, **

* * *

Stefan pulled up to the restaurant he brought Caroline to, it was the restaurant she wanted to go to in forever but her parents never took her, and she herself didn't have the money.

Caroline had a huge smile spread across her face as she said "Oh my god! Stefan I love it!" She said before throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back before saying, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She said a smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm glad." He said taking her hand and walking her inside,

When she got in, it was better than she had ever imagined it to be. It was as I she had been in a dream, she thought it was silly for a restaurant to mean this much to her but she was Caroline. What would you do? This wasn't JUST any restaurant this was one of the most expensive restraunts in the world. After she had taken the place in, she and Stefan got to a table, apparently he had made reservations. After a bit of small talk, the waitress came over.

"Hello, I am Miranda and I'll be your server today, can I get you started off with some drinks?" the waitress said smiling.

It was as if Stefan had seen her before, she had medium length red colored hair, green eyes, pale skin. Some type of Déjà-vu.

"Uh, yes Ill have a Pepsi," Stefan said.

"I'll take an Ice-tea"

"Great we'll get that right out for you, "the waitress said before leaving them back to small talk.

* * *

_Why am I agreeing to this again? _Elena asked herself as Damon drove. She looked over at Damon who had been driving and tired, yet still had a flawless face.

He caught her looking at him, and said, "Enjoy the view?" He said before a smirk played on his lips.

She scoffed. "You wish" _Great. Another thing to feed his ego. _

"You wish I wished"

"No. You wish I wished that you wished"

"No. You wish I wished you wished that I wished"

"Ugh fine you win"

"Of course I do"

She rolled her eyes at him and ignored his comment, "How much longer?"

"Uh…about..." He checked his watch. "30 minutes"

"Really?"

"No. About 7 hours. I'm taking the long way, so I'm going to stop in 10 minutes at a near-by motel"

"Oh okay"

"Why did you agree to this?" He said.

"I didn't, you put me in a car and drove"

"No, you said you wanted to go somewhere so you decided to get in –my- car"

"Oh whatever" She said before a smile played on her lips.

He quickly winked at her and 10 minutes later they got to a motel. They got out and Damon grabbed their bags bringing them up, it seemed to be storming on that side of the U.S. They went into the lobby,

"1 room please" Damon said taking his car out.

"Okay we have a few rooms left and you're lucky you got one" the man said in a kind tone. "Okay your room is B13 1 bed 1 bathroom, and there is a TV"

"1 bed?" Elena said

"Yes 1 bed"

"But I want 2"

"I'm sorry Ma'am this is all we have"

She sighed. "Fine." And with that they went to their room.

"It won't be that bad sharing a bed with me, it'll be great"

"Sharing? Uhm, no I don't think so, you sleep on the floor" Elena said.

"Right. If anyone's sleeping on the floor it's you"

"_Damon"_

"_Elena" _He said in her exact tone.

"I mean it" She said.

"I mean it too." He said going into the bathroom and changing into pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom Elena gulped, his sweat pants were hanging dangerously low from his waist and…he had no shirt on. She walked past him into the bathroom and had changed into her own sweats, along with a grey camisole and black sweatshirt. She lifted her hair up into a ponytail and took her makeup off, when she was done she walked out of the bathroom and saw Damon laying down watching TV.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the floor?" Elena asked.

"If that's what you want" He said flipping through the channels before shutting off the TV and lying down bringing the covers over him.

Elena sighed and grabbed a pillow with an extra blanket she brought and lied down on the floor as the thunder made noise. Damon began to feel guilty knowing thunder scared her and she was lying on the floor.

"Elena" He said.

"What?"

"Come up here"

"No."

He sighed and got out of bed walking over to where she was laying and crouched down to her picking her up and she squirmed

"Damon! Let me go!"

He set her down on the bed and layed next to her pulling the covers them and draped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She had been facing him. He had never done this before to a woman. She gave up and buried her face into his bare chest and falling asleep in his arms as thunder roared, billions and billions of raindrops hit the windows and lighting struck. All of the things she was afraid of, lighting and thunder, and her fear went away by being in his arms.

* * *

Stefan had brought Caroline home after they were done at the restraunts, when they got out of his car and in front of her house Stefan decided to walk her up to the door and they faced each other.

Caroline smiled "Thanks for taking me to dinner Stefan. I really appreciate it" She said.

"No problem Caroline, it was fun"

"Yeah…it was…So um I'm going to go. Thank you again" She touched the knob of her door.

Before he spoke and said "Wait Caroline" She turned back to him to find him inches away from his face, he leaned in and slid his hand on her waist Caroline closed her eyes, and just as his lips were about to brush hers she said "Stefan. I…I can't" She said pulling away and going to her house. He left her house shortly after the rejection. And Caroline went into her room to find Klaus on her bed reading a book. She gasped and almost screamed before seeing who he was.

"Klaus! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry love I wanted to surprise you"

"Well you surprised me!" She said as a soft chuckle escapes her lips. She walked over to her bed and layed on her stomach laying her head on his chest smiling.

"Did you have fun on your date?"

"It wasn't a date. It was two friends going to dinner"

"Yeah, sure"

"Klaus I promise. Why do you care if it was a date? You made it perfectly clear that we werent going out"

* * *

**_Flashback: 6 days ago._**

_Caroline had woken up on a bare chest and looked up to see Klaus. She smiled and traced circles on his chest as he had woken up._

_"Morning" She said._

_"Morning"_

_"How'd you sleep?"_

_"Really Caroline? You know how well I slept" He said smirking._

_"I know" She said a chuckle escaping her lips and she kissed his chest._

_After she made him breakfast and spent a little time with him, watching tv, he said he had to go._

_"Klaus...wait"_

_He turned to her. "What?"_

_"What is this?" She said gesturing to him and herself_

_"Caroline...you know I don't do relationships"_

_"So you're just going to leave and treat me like every other girl at school again?"_

_"Well...No. but we could be friends."_

_"With benefits?" She said a slight hurt in her voice_

_"Yes. Great you understand. See you later Caroline"_

* * *

**_Present._**

"Well maybe I don't feel that way anymore"

She got off of her bed and rubbed her for head with the tip of her fingers. "No. You cant just do that!"

"Do what?!" He said getting of the bed also.

"Say you don't want to be in a relationship with me one day and 5 days later become the jealous boyfriend! Because you made it CLEAR you didn't want to be more than bed buddies!"

"Maybe I can! Maybe I like you more than a 'bed buddy'!"

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Klaus..."

"What Caroline!?"

She walked over to him locking her hands behind his neck and bringing her lips to his, he responded deepening the kiss sliding his arms around her waist and falling on the bed; his head sunken in the pillow as he kissed her with passion. Caroline was filled with joy as Klaus kissed her. Klaus held her in his arms not daring to disconnect their lips. He had to admit, he was afraid Caroline was going to get away from him so she can be with Stefan. But now all he was afraid of was losing her. She drove him -crazy-. They filled their night with passion and love.

* * *

Elena woke up her eyes seeing a chest, a bare chest. She felt arms wrapped around her and looked up so slightly to see Damon..

"Morning sunshine" He said holding her close as thunder roared.

"Morning" She said wriggling out of his embrace and getting out of the bed looking out of the window. Damon got out of bed too.

"The storm isn't supposed to be gone for a while, about a week or so"

"Oh, um..." She turned to face him before saying "Thank you...for last night"

"You're welcome." He said simply before going in the bathroom starting the shower. He walked out of the bathroom quickly to get his clothes and walked back in the shower. Elena sighed and shoved her face into the pillow groaning.

What was she to do now?

After Klaus left Caroline immediately called Elena. Elena picked up her phone smiling.

"Hey Caroline"

"Elena! Elena!"

Elena chuckled at her friend. "What happened?"

Caroline explained everything that happened and apologized for not telling Elena shed been with Klaus. And Elena explained to Caroline where she was and what she was doing and she coluld practically hear her friends jaw drop.

"Okay Elena I have to go. I'm calling Bonnie and was going to do the birthday planning. And Im calling Kat"

"Okay Caroline. See you later" She smiled before hanging up.

Damon walked out of the bathroom minutes after Elena got off the phone. "Your turn" He said. She stood up off the bed. "Are you okay Damon?" She said sensing something was up.

"Yea Elena I'm fine"

"You sure?" She said putting his hand on his bare back.

"Yes Elena, I'm fine"

She backed off, "Okay sorry, I don't have any clothes Damon"

"Just put on what you had on yesterday"

She groaned. "Fine"

"I told you Id buy you new clothes"

"I can buy myself clothes, I have money you know"

"I know, get dressed were going"

"Okay" She said getting into the bathroom putting on what she had on yesterday, applied her makeup and took out her pony tail letting her hair loose. Leaving the bathroom, she knew something was wrong with Damon and she couldn't let it go. She wanted to know. Just as they were walking out of the room Elena stepped in front of Damon.

"Damon."

"What?"

"What's wrong Damon? Tell me. I know there is something wrong"

"There's nothing"

She sighed. "Fine." She said and turned around walking out of the motel room going straight to the car with Damon behind her. Once they got inside, Elena couldn't keep her mind off of Damon being upset.

"So you're not going to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Elena"

"You're lying to me" She said coldly.

"No I'm not"

"Damon…please tell me"

"Tell you what?"

_Fine. I'll try and let it go. _She thought to herself.

_If I can. _

* * *

**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading! I know it may be a bit boring, but it's just leading up to the GOOD stuff! And Klaroline got together, Yes I am a HUGE Klaroline shipper! Steroline is cute but…as friends! **

**I think it was cute the way Damon held her at the night. You guys might think "Why is she going on a road trip with someone she loves, but shows hate for?" Well it's just the way I pictured the story, so please please Review, Follow, and Favorite, and Share! If you do then I love you forever! **

**Heres a way too contact me: **

**Twitter: KlausOnHeels **

**Heres to see the Outfits on Polyvore**

**Polyvore: DelenaSparkles **


End file.
